Nicomaki: Canon a mi manera
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Soy una shipper y como toda shipper quiero que mi pareja sea canon...Sólo que mi forma de hacerlo es bastante peculiar Leve Nicomaki, con toques de secuestro y semi-violación, posible cameo de personaje de Citrus


Hola soy Matsuri Mizusawa y soy una shipper

Si como lo oyeron soy una shipper pero no cualquier shipper, soy distinta a cualquiera ya que no soy de las que sangran por la nariz ni me la paso ilusionando con una parejita, no soy de aquellas que inician una gresca en internet ni mucho menos una defensora compulsiva a morir.

No señores soy una muchacha de mente y conciencia limpia, y como toda shipper sé cómo dar canon a una pareja e incluso confirmarla. ¿Cómo lo hago? Digamos que mi método es bastante realista y presencial…Cuando me refiero a lo anteriormente dicho significa que tengo secuestradas a dos personas en mi cuarto, amordazadas, con vendas en los ojos y esposadas.

Bueno era un día común en mi casa donde mi madre siempre se despedía aunque estaba acompañada de mi estúpida secuaz y la persona a quien agradezco darme la idea de lo que soy con orgullo, Nene Nomura. La subnormal veía la televisión mientras preguntaba de manera inocente mientras mi "Madreselva" alistaba su bolso y una carpeta.

-Mamá, ¿Estás que no quieres venir?- Era conveniente que trabajaría hasta tarde aunque eso para mí era cosa de todos los días

-Me temo que no, últimamente estaré ocupada esta semana, ¿Y tú cariño?

-Me quedaré esta noche con Nene-chan

Mi madre como toda tipa genérica con eso de que todo se resuelve con el amor y demás cursilerías del montón me acaricia la cabeza mientras intento evadirla y eso me avergüenza mucho, me hace quedar en completo ridículo.

-Bueno me iré a mi oficio, así que cuídate y diviértete

-Buena suerte mamá, adiós

Nos despedimos en ese instante, cerré la puerta y en ese entonces llamé a Nene la cual apagó la televisión y sacó una cámara mientras yo usé mi móvil y mi meta era mi cuarto. ¿Qué iba a hacer en mi recamara? ¿Qué había ahí?... ¿Se acuerdan cuando les dije que mi modo de shippera era realista y tenía secuestrada a dos personas? Puesto todo esto es cierto, he secuestrado a dos personas pero no cualquiera, ¡He secuestrado a dos chicas! ¡A dos School Idols!

Cómo prólogo a lo que les contaré a continuación diré que desde hace dos días tengo un secreto que no le puedo mostrar ni a mi mamá, ni a Yuzu Oneechan, ni a mi sensual sempai, ni a mi peor enemigo (Te digo a ti, Mei), sólo la retardada de coletas que tengo a mi lado sabe de lo que pretendo y para resaltar el tener a esas dos chicas para usar mi experiencia de shippear es un mayor gozo que cualquier otro, y es solo mío…Bueno, aparte de mí el de miles de tipos gordos.

Bien, hasta que vuelva mi mamá, o bueno probablemente en dos días y dos noches me tomaré el tiempo y me divertiré mucho con esas dos bellezas, bueno una belleza y una especie de travesti o algo así. Bueno ahora estamos en mi cuarto donde hay dos chicas con el mismo uniforme de chaleco azul y falda a rayas. La primera víctima es alta, pelirroja de cabello corto pero no tan guay como el mío aparte de un suculento par de melones y la segunda una enana de coletas, posiblemente una bajita y no tiene pechos, supongo que es una niñita de primaria o en su defecto una plana…Si, es ese el travesti que les mencioné, ah no es una loli pero aun así parece un travesti.

Esas dos chicas que secuestré hace dos días han sido tratadas con buena comida ya saben pizza y coca cola, de eso ni nada más…Ah y un urinal por si querían hacer sus necesidades. Quién diría que esa niñita rica y su novia tabla de surf fueran unos maravillosos juguetes aunque optaría por llamarlas "Objeto de pruebas". Si, ese par de molestas tsunderes son mi mayor logro, amarradas y amordazadas en mi cuarto y sin saber que Nene y yo las estamos grabando.

En menos de nada usamos unos pasamontañas y nos vestimos de negro mientras soltamos sus mordazas y vendas pero eso sí las mantenemos esposadas y algo drogadas ya que usamos marihuana medicinal con algo de cloroformo como un buen sedante.

La primera en quitarle las vendas fue a la pelirroja, la preciosura y sabrosura tenía los ojos morados aunque por alguna razón se me hizo parecida a Mei sólo que más kawaii y pintada de roja. La pobre está algo sedada por lo cual sólo ve sombras negras, bueno, Nene y yo.

-Bueno, cabeza de tomate- Dije mientras alistaba una navaja sobre la suave mejilla de la niña rica- Hay algo que quieres decirle a esa enana- Señalé a la más bajita- ¿No es así?

La pobre pelirroja miraba con algo de miedo y pesar a la pelinegra de coletas mientras tanto Nene utiliza su móvil y su navaja suiza a la mejilla de la presa, en eso la pobre chaparrita en medio de una voz como si la quisiéramos matarla o algo así preguntó a la niña rica

-Maki-chan… ¿Acaso hice algo para que me odies?

-No…Eso no es…

Ahora intentó quitarle a la hobbit su suéter rosa mientras intento tocarle sus pocos pechos aunque opté por pellizcar sus pequeños y notables pezones mientras Nene colocaba su filo en el cuello de la pelirroja simulando un degollamiento. Con una de mis sonrisas características ordené mientras acariciaba a esa loli

-Vamos linda, si no se lo dices claramente, ella comenzará a odiarte- En eso intenté acercar mi móvil hacia el rostro de la pequeña mientras apunto con mi navaja a su cuello, justo en la tráquea

-¿Quieres que la decapite?

-¡No, no lo hagas!- Imploró la más grande

-Entonces abre la boca y dilo

Detuvimos la acción mientras la niña rica en medio del shock y con tal de asegurar que cumplimos con nuestra palabra con voz entrecortada abrió la boca

-Yazawa Nico…Nico-chan…

Para hacer más interesante la escena más mi intento de "Canonizar" a mis dos rehenes decidí tirar a la ojimorada sobre la bajita, la una encima de la otra a lo cual Nene a modo de porras ordenó que ambas chicas se besaran aunque exigí que lo hicieran de lengua. No dudamos en tomar fotos mientras sostenía de los cabellos a esa niñita rica que no paraba de jugar con la lengua de esa enana.

Después las separamos mientras tiramos a la pelirroja al piso, me acerqué de manera amenazante mientras decía en forma de burla

-Honestamente, ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

-Maki…Nishikino Maki…

-Bien, honestamente Maki-chan se supone que debes de confesarte antes de robarte sus labios-Le señalé la grabación en la parte donde lo hacían con la lengua, cosa que atemorizó a la ricachona. Ahora puse ahora a la loli sobre la pelirroja, la pobre ricachona trata de explicar a su estúpida waifu o trataba de explicarle pero su intento fue muy torpe

-Perdóname Nico-chan… Yo, bueno… Verás

Interrumpí la pequeña charla mientras alistaba mi maletín, no quería canonizar así de simple a esas dos pollitas. Mientras alistaba mi calibre dije a la pareja infeliz

-Ahora, antes de que terminemos, vamos a divertirnos todas juntas

-Pero, Matsuri…- Interrumpió mi estúpida secuaz mientras grababa a la loli inútil- Pero, dijiste que ayudarías a Maki-chan a confesarse

Puse una cara seria, las cosas no eran color de rosa aunque parte de mí me instigaba a quitarle lo zorra a ese pelo de tomate, la loli por desgracia no está en mi tipo de chica así que se aguanta

-¿En serio? Sólo confesarse y ya sería muy aburrido, si quieres que Nicomaki sea canon debemos darle algo de peso sólido y argumentos, ¿No crees?- Alisté uno de esos vibradores en forma de capsula, una lástima que no quise comerme a esa tipa pero debía ser reservada y no dejar rastro.

Usé unos guantes médicos y en eso alcé su falda para luego metérsela aunque no le bajé las bragas por lo que era divertido como se mojaba por esa enana.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Qué es eso?!

-¿Qué mierda dices? Porque yo no entiendo ni jota de lo dices- Le introduje la capsula mientras la prendí , la tipa no tardó en gritar pero en menos de lo que canta un gallo, saben ustedes debieron estar ahí cuando la tipa comenzó a gemir como toda una profesional y más cuando movía muy rico el trasero, y más cuando sacó la lengua.

Se me ocurrió lo interesante, le pusimos un arnés a loli y la niña rica se puso en posición de cabalgarle a su amiga y sí con lo rico que se movía demostró ser una buena puta en la cama. Antes de ese momento suculento la tipa imploró no sé si por su integridad o por su loli

-No espera… No puedo hacer algo como esto frente a la persona que amo…

-Pues que crees, este es un requisito para saber lo muy perra que puedes ser por tu estúpida enana. Si la quieres tanto demuestra lo caliente que eres, una confesión requiere acciones, no palabras

-Maki-chan- Preguntó la loli mientras Nene le ajustaba el arnés en su cintura- ¿Qué está pasando? Tengo miedo

Solté a la niña rica y le ordené que tocara o que hiciera con la loli lo que se le de la gana y si se nota lo hambrienta que estaba cuando le abrió el suéter y le quitó el sostén. La loli presa del miedo sin saber que la pasaba cool en manos de la otra zorra indagó

-Respóndeme Maki-chan… ¿Quién es la persona que quieres confesarle? No lo entiendo

En eso la tipa rica saboreó su pecho de niñito púber mientras la pobre enana no entendía nada pero con esa cara de miedo algo me decía que en el fondo quería que se lo hiciera y muy fuerte

-¡Maki-chan! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- La pobre idiota comenzó a llorar mientras ambas dos nos dispusimos a usar nuestros celulares y tomar fotos o a grabar en mi caso

-Vamos Nishikino, díselo de nuevo, esta vez más claro- Exclamé yo mientras le encesté una nalgada mientras Nene daba porras con tal de hacer realidad este asunto sin olvidar su frecuente sangrado nasal hasta que la tomate exclamó esas tres palabras y como diría Will Smith esa pequeña parte se llama felicidad pero esa se las dedico a esos malditos ya que ellos piden lo que quieren y nosotras se lo damos, aunque mis acciones y las de esos inadaptados contribuyen a la decadencia de Japón.

-¡Nico-chan! ¡Te amo! ¡Quiero estar contigo por siempre!

Ven, es confirmado que se quieren y siempre mis cosas funcionan, soy de personas que bastan con actos para aclarar lo cierto y lo verdadero. Y como diferencia de un político mediocre si cumplo con lo prometo…Y más cuando subí mi parte a Internet y también a ciertas personas influyentes que ven videos porno, esa última parte es mi salario para salirme de pobre y claro uso para hacer lo que quiera.

Ropa, cosas que me dan la gana, comida, a veces se me ocurre abrir un local de tatoos o un bar, un viaje todo pagado a Mexico o al Caribe con mi sensual Taniguchi-sempai , una moto Harley, o hasta una ocasión compré una katana para Yuzu Oneechan ya saben defender y hacer valer su honor y la de Mei.

Decidimos dejar en libertad al par de zorras no sin antes amarrar a la enana en la cama para luego la cabeza de tomate hiciera de las suyas. Después volvimos a sedarlas para dejarlas tiradas en una calle como se lo merecían pero era tierno cuando se abrazaban. Supongo que están bien y en buena salud aunque no se cómo se sentirán después de que la obligamos "A confesar su amor"

Esto se suponía que sería un juego de castigo en mi cuarto o montar una swinger con la imbécil de Nene pero al ver lo calenturienta de ambas sobretodo la parte de la ricachona, decidimos darle su momento entre ambas, ya saben, romance y bueno como diría cualquier fangirl se veían tan lindas y muy juntas.

Y así señores fue como relato mi manera de hacer canon a una pareja aunque opté por esas dos tipas ya que oí que no se llevaban muy bien y claro todos sabemos que dos personas que se odian a muerte pueden llegarse a amarse. Aparte deberían agradecer que no las violamos, ni pedimos dinero y ni siquiera estaba esa tipa gorda y su novia rusa.

Bueno eso es todo, ni se les ocurra ir a decirlo a la policía o a la ONU. Aunque me hubiese gustado como un grupo SWAT se hubiese llevado a la niñita rica por acosar a su estúpida loli, eso hubiese sido divertido.


End file.
